Learn of Thy Enemy by me and friend
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Due to a potions incident during a detention with Malfoy, Harry has become a cat. Not only that, but he's stuck with Voldemort! Well you know the saying... keep your friends close and your enemys closer, is it possible to get too close? HPLV


Chapter One

Lost and Found

**Fanfic is written by Bridgette Carter and Wings Dipped in Silver**

**This chapter is written by Bridgette Carter**

**It is edited by Wings Dipped in Silver**

What did he do to deserve this? Sure he blew up his potion but so did Neville. Now here he was. In detention. What a great way to spend an afternoon. Draco was here as well. He kept giving him dirty looks. Harry was mainly the reason Draco was stuck in Detention. After Snape yelled at Harry, the young Malfoy heir had started snickered at Harry's misfortune and when Snape turned his back, Harry flipped the blonde off. Draco, angry, accidently added too much of an ingredient and blew up his cauldron. Seaweed green potion flew in all directions, given kids boils and the like. Professor Snape had no choice but to give him detention.

Harry laughed. Even though he was in detention as well, it was still kind of funny that Draco got into detention too. Snape never gave Slytherins detention. They had to scrub the potions classroom floor, by hand, with no magic. "What are you laughing at, Scar Face?" Harry gave Malfoy a huge grin which made Draco's look darken. "Oh, _nooothing_" Harry replied in a sing song voice. "You are such a _girl_!" Harry's left eyebrow twitched. "I mean look at your hair." Harry had long, uneven hair. It was almost like the emo look, but it was longer and way messier. "You're one to talk, Ferret." Harry growled back. Draco stood up, knocking over his bucket of soapy water. "Do you want a fight with me Potter?!?!" Harry smirked. "Yeah, I do!" Harry got to his feet and took out his wand.

"Are you really so daft?" Draco said while he took out his wand. "Do you _really_ think you can beat _me_?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Stupefy!" Malfoy started. Having dodged the curse, Harry rolled behind Snape's desk, shielding himself from Draco. He pointed his wand, without looking up over the desk at some random place. "Locomotor Mortis!" He heard Draco squeal. Draco muttered the counter curse and shot a "Avis!" spell at him. Birds flew over the desk and flew at him. Harry's eyes widened but he flicked him wand and toasted the birds with a nicely cast "Incendio" charm. Draco was getting fed up. What a chicken, hiding being a desk. He pointed his wand at a bookcase behind the desk. "Engorgio!" The books started to grow and soon were too big for the bookcase. The bookcase started to fall. A book came crashing down and knocked Harry on the head.

Harry jumped out from behind the desk but when he did that, Draco shot an "Furnunculus" and "Conjunctivitis" curse at him. The Furnunculus curse hit his hand, which made boils grow. A conjunctivitis curse ruins eyesight. It hit him in his temples. His glasses fell off and everything went black. Harry shook his head but still couldn't see anything.

Draco was laughing at him. Harry tried to get up, but Draco kicked him. Harry rolled over and smashed into something. Something hit his head, it was like glass and it shattered and suddenly goo or something was tangled in his head and running down the side of his face. Something else hit his head, it was a jar too but this time it was like oil and it burned. Two more jars crashed on him. They both seemed to harden when the gel or whatever it was had spin contact. He coughed when the liquid ran down his throat.

Harry gave a scream as he felt was if spiders were biting his flesh. He curled up into a ball and started vibrating. He couldn't see but when he clutched at his arms, he felt something furry. His eyesight was coming back, slowly, and it was somehow different. He wasn't wearing his glasses, yet he could still see! He felt as if his bones were being squeezed and shrunk. Everything seemed to be growing! He bit on his lip and drew blood. Black started to obscure his vision. Harry blinked but it didn't seem to help. Draco started to run out of the room; Harry could hear his footsteps, he probably left so he wouldn't look so guilty. Harry wished the pain would stop. He clamped his eyes shut and then he felt as if the world had turned upside down.

--

Lord Voldemort was walking around outside. Many people would be surprised because he's not screaming and shouting "It burns! The sun! It bbbuurns!" and bursting into flames. Though, being a vampire wouldn't fit Voldemort, because if he was one, he wouldn't have died when he tried to attack Potter. Voldemort had almost gotten all his looks back.

He looked to be almost 30. His black, silky hair was hanging down, framing his pale face. His eyes were still scarlet and his tongue was still like a serpents tongue. But, that was to be expected. After all, the ritual was a powerful one. He would never regain some of his looks. At least now he had a nose and lips.

Voldemort was so frustrated. His raids had been going terribly wrong. He just couldn't think at all... Every time he had the _perfect_ plan, one of his Death Eaters would muck it up.

Randomly, something hit the top of his head. He reached up and swatted it off. Something hit the ground with a soft '_plop_'. The Dark Lord looked at the body of a black cat with curiosity. How did an animal get through the wards? And _why_ did it land on his head? He picked up the furry beast and started back towards his house.

--


End file.
